3, 21 Guns
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Romano is done. He's done caring, he's done with people and he's done with having to deal with all of this. He just wants to lay in bed for the rest of his life and he plans to until he gets a text from the root of his problem: Spain. The only person he's trully ever loved. 3rd story in my 21 Guns series. READ THE OTHER TWO FIRST! It may be confusing if you don't


**OMFG! I actually managed to get this done on time! I'm such a win! *epic win pose* So yea, I'm happy~! So if you're reading this and haven't read the other two 21 Guns you should probably go read them because the first I explain what the inspiration for these stories are and the second leads into this story. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia it would be a yaoi and since it's not . . . **

3, 21 Guns

Romano, also known as South Italy, wakes up feeling the same way he does every morning; like someone tied a brick to each of his ankles. He tiredly pried himself out of bed and made his way over to his dresser and lazily threw on a pair of gray worn out sweat pants and a red t-shirt that had a stain on the right sleeve. Now normally he'd have looked at the shirt and sweat pants in disgust never daring to go out looking the way he does, but he just didn't care anymore. Last night he had finally broken down and he was tired of trying and caring. He didn't bother brushing his teeth or washing his face. He ran his hands through his hair just to make it look a little neater. He decided to abandon the effort to make his hair look good and just go back to bed.

Just as his head hit his still tear stained pillow his phone started to vibrate. He groaned and reached for his phone which was on the small table next to his bed. He looked at the screen to see who was bothering him to see the name he last wanted to see come up.

_Spain . . ._

The little Italian's heart ached just at the sight of the other man's name. The name of the man he'd been hopelessly in love with for too long. He opened up his phone to see more than one new text message from the "tomato bastard" as Romano referred to him as. Five from the night before asking Romano why he had left so upset and what Spain had done. Romano felt new tears start to form but managed to keep them back. He checked the messaged he had just gotten this morning.

_[Hey Roma~ I'm still really sorry about what happened last night even though I'm not sure what I did! I want to make it up to you and I also really need to tell you something! Please come over to my house asap! I'll be waiting mi tomate!] _

Romano sighed as he read the message. He knew he'd just end up crying again sometime tonight if he went to see Spain and considered acting like he didn't get the message. But he knew it was useless. No matter what he could never stop seeing or talking to Spain, he needed him. He needed him like a drug. So, Romano got back out of bed and went down stairs and out to his car. He didn't have the energy to go change into something more stylish and didn't have the stomach to eat breakfast right now. So he just started driving to the Spaniard's house. His knuckles were turning white from holding onto the steering wheel so tight.

*I'mABossAndThat'sAllThereIsToIt*

As Romano pulled into Spain's driveway he could feel himself getting more nervous as the seconds passed. It seemed like everything from the time he took his keys out of the ignition to the time he got to Spain's front door was in slow motion. He didn't even realize that he had rang the door bell until he was face to face with Spain who wore a pair of black jeans, a bright red v-neck tee, and his almost ever present, blindingly bright smile.

_Oh god that smile . . ._

"Hola Roma~ Come on in!" Spain opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Romano in.

"Thanks . . ." Romano muttered quietly as he walked into Spain's house dragging his feet. Spain's smile instantly fell as he heard the sadness in his little tomatoes voice.

_I wonder what's wrong with Roma . . . I hope I didn't do something wrong_

Romano planted his butt on Spain's couch and folded his hands together trying to get them to stop shaking.

_Damn it pull yourself together Romano! Spain'll think something's wrong!_

Spain sat next to Romano on the couch and looked over to him worryingly. He placed a hand softly on Romano's shoulder and Romano instantly tensed up. Spain however didn't notice this.

"Romano, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." Spain asked quietly and soothingly. Unfortunately it didn't help soothe Romano what so ever. In fact, it just caused Romano to get sicker to his stomach.

_I can't do this! I feel like I'm going to pass out! Did it just get hotter in here?_

Romano's face went red and he started to breathe heavily. He pulled his knees to his chest and started hyperventilating. Spain's eyes widened at Romano's action and he truthfully didn't know what to do, but he was scared for his precious Romano.

"Romano?! What's wrong Roma? Are you hurt? Please tell me what's wrong!" Spain pleaded as he gripped Romano's shoulders and shook him. Romano looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"P-please, d-don't touch me. I-I just can't take it anymore!" Romano said as he started to cry again. Spain pulled his hands away and looked at Romano confused.

"Romano . . . what's going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Spain said quietly and caringly.

"I don't want you to help!" Romano yelled suddenly furious. His glare and tone making Spain step back.

"I don't want anybody's sympathy! I don't want anyone's pity! The only thing I want I can't have! So just leave me alone! I hate you!" Romano yelled as more tears spilled from his eyes. Spain looked back at Romano with saddened and heartbroken eyes.

_R-Romano hates me? Sure he's been mad at me before but he's never said . . . so much for my "I love you Romano" . . . _

"Y-you really hate me Romano? I-I'm sorry for bothering you then. I never wanted to make you so upset" Spain said looking down at his feet trying desperately to hold back his own tears.

Romano's head shot up and he looked at Spain with wide eyes at having realized what he just said.

_N-no! I didn't mean to so that, it's not true! Shit! Now I ruined everything!_

"N-No, I-I mean . . . I don't hate you . . ." Romano whispered as his started to race. Spain looked up to Romano and smiled sadly.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better Romano, if you hate me then I want to know the truth." Spain said quietly walking over to Romano and stroking his cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Romano blushed and looked away from Spain.

"I'm not lying . . . I-I can't hate you." Romano said as poor tears ran down his cheeks. Spain smiled and continued to pet Romano's cheeks attempting to dry Romano's tears. Then he frowned as he started to think.

_What does Romano want that he can't have? I'd get him whatever it is he wants._

Spain decided to voice his thoughts.

"Romano?" Spain asked and Romano looked at him almost shyly, "What is it that you want so much that it's hurting you like this? If you tell me what it is, I'll do anything I have to do to get it!" Spain had determination and care in his eyes, and it confused Romano to no end. It also made his heart break more.

"I-I can't tell you! W-why would you even say that anyway!? Why would you waste your time on someone like me!?" Romano yelled. Spain blinked a few times in confusion and then smiled.

_Well if there was ever a time to say it, now's the time_

"I spend time with you and worry about you Romano because I love you." Spain said taking Romano's smaller, still shaking hand in his own and kissing his knuckles. Romano looked at Spain in shocked. And then he slapped him.

Spain's eyes widened as he reached up to touch the cheek Romano had just hit. He turned to look back at Romano whose eyes were starting to water and face was red with anger.

"Don't you DARE lie to me! You can't love a worthless piece of shit like me!" Romano yelled his voice cracking in frustration towards the end.

_I should be happy, Spain just said he loved me. But . . . it can't be true_

"Romano . . . why would you think something like that? You're not worthless Romano and I won't let you think that you are!" Spain said sternly.

"Don't give me that shit! I'm worthless and I always have and will be!" Romano yelled shaking his head. Spain grabbed Romano by his shoulders and pushed him against the back of the couch.

"No Romano you are not! You're beautiful, smart, caring, talented, funny, and loving even though you might not always show it! And don't you even start about your brother being better than you at everything! Because he's not Romano!" Spain yelled. And although he was yelling his voice was laced with a loving tone that Romano failed to catch.

"You're lying! And you don't love me! No one ever could!" Romano yelled back.

"I. Am. Not. Lying! I love you more than anyone in this world Romano!" And with that Spain crashed his lips against Romano's. Romano hadn't been expecting Spain to kiss him, and if he'd have guessed he would've thought it would be an angry aggressive kiss. But it was anything but that. Spain's warm and soft lips moved lightly over Romano's as Spain cupped Romano's cheek with one hand and placed his other hand on Romano's hip.

Romano felt himself melt into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and pulled him closer. He moved his lips with Spain's in a dance of love and passion. When they finally broke for air, Spain and Romano gazed into each other's eyes. Bright and brilliant emerald green met fiery and pained hazel eyes as they both spoke of their love for the other through their eyes. Spain pecked Romano's forehead, then his nose, both cheeks and finally placed a short but lingering kiss on his lips.

"Te amo Romano, I really do." Spain whispered lovingly leaning his forehead against Romano's.

"Ti amo anch'io Spain, grazie." Romano whispered smiling. Spain chuckled lightly.

"Romano, what are you thanking me for?" Spain asked as he sat down next to Romano and wrapped his arms around Romano's waist pulling him close.

Romano looked up at Spain with loving eyes and the first genuine smile he'd seen Romano with for a long time.

"For giving me the one thing I wanted and thought I couldn't have. You don't know how long I've been hurting without you Spain . . ."

"I'm sorry Roma, I would've told you sooner but I wasn't sure how you'd react. I promise, from now on you won't have to go through anything alone." Romano's only reply was a content hum and a smiled as he laid his head on Spain's shoulder. Spain kissed Romano's forehead and Romano looked up at him.

"So you want to watch a movie? You still need to make it up to me for pissing me off yesterday." Romano said smirking.

"Of course~ I'll even make you some lunch later!" Spain got up excitedly and put in a movie. He then ran back and sat next to Romano. He hugged Romano close and nuzzled his face into Romano's hair.

"So what movie are we watching?" Romano asked.

"A classic~!" Spain replied as the movie came on. Romano looked to the TV and promptly hit Spain on the head.

"Cinderella!? Really? This is your idea of a classic?! A princess movie!?" Romano yelled as he beat Spain with a pillow.

"But it IS a classic movie! Plus, you're like Cinderella and I'm your prince charming~!" Spain said happily even though he was getting beat with a pillow. Romano put the pillow down and crossed his arms puffing his cheeks out.

"Whatever, let's just watch the stupid movie." Romano said as he pouted. He leaned against Spain and Spain happily wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders. They then spent all day watching movies (all of them either Disney or princess related). And surprisingly Spain only got beat twice more throughout the day. Romano ended up staying the night laying happily with the man he loved.

_Yeah . . . I can definetly handle this. _

**Yay~ I love spamano soooo much! *flailing* ok so yea this is done! As for why I felt a need to put princess movies in there I have no idea! It was like a voice was silently telling me while I wrote the end of this story "Princess movies~" And then my cat was chasing his shadow like a dumbass and I kept getting distracted. Stupid life getting in the way of what's really important YAOI! Well . . . that's it! Luv ya all~**

**-Musical Nerd 29**


End file.
